There has been a significant increase in the number of incidents involving laser light directed at aircraft in flight over the past twenty-five years. When laser light is directed into the flight deck (cockpit) area of an aircraft, there can be four resulting hazards. First, the laser light may cause permanent eye damage to the retina of a crewmember (e.g., a pilot or copilot) on the flight deck, and possibly disrupt flight operations based on the harm caused to the crewmember. However, this is seen as the least significant hazard, because such damage would require the laser to directly enter the eye, which is extremely difficult given the motion of the aircraft, distance between the laser and the aircraft, etc. Second, the laser light may cause temporary flash blindness to a crewmember such that there is a loss of night vision, leaving the crewmember blinded until the effects subside. Third, the laser light may cause glare on the flight deck that prevents the crewmember from seeing through the windshield until the laser light ceases. Fourth, the laser light may cause a distraction to the crewmember, since laser light is significantly brighter than other nighttime external light sources. Studies have found that temporary flash blindness, glare, and distraction are by far statistically the greater problem for pilots than a risk of eye damage. Temporary flash blindness, glare, and distraction can disorient crewmembers on the flight deck.
Research is currently being conducted into systems and methods which mitigate flight deck laser illumination by blocking the laser light from entering the flight deck, e.g., by the use of various frequency filters applied to windshield or by requiring crewmembers to wear special eyeglasses. These solutions can be expensive and limited in effectiveness, and the special glasses must be worn prior to initiation of a laser illumination event to be most effective.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for the mitigation of a laser flash on an aircraft flight deck which overcomes the problems recited above.